Hey? What's This?
by RavenclawBeauty14
Summary: The Lyoko gang finds my MP3 player! What chaos will unfold from within the depths of my musical playlist? WARNING: CRACKFIC! UxY JxA Rated T for my safety. I'm deleting this at the end of March! If you wish to adopt it, message me!


**Hey! What's this?**

"Hey, what's this?" Odd asked, looking down at a little tan bag.

"I don't know, Odd," Aelita replied, bending down and picking it up. "I'll find out, though." She said, opening up the top of the little tan pull bag. "It's a…pink mini computer?"

"No! It's the new Creative vision M! I can't believe someone lost this!" Odd said, grabbing the iPod-shaped device. "Let's see what's on it!

"Let's show it to Jeremie and the others first!" Aelita said, grabbing the device and putting it back in the case.

"Oh, fine," Odd said, pouting like a puppy.

--------weird line-break thingamabob------------

"Jeremie, look at what Odd and I found," Aelita shouted, walking through the door.

"What is it?" Jeremie asked, not looking away from the computer screen

"It's an MP3 player!" Aelita shrieked, unable to keep herself from the excitement any longer.

"Cool!" Jeremie said, spinning his chair around.

"I've called Ulrich. He said he and Yumi would be right over. Apparently, they were hanging out together." Odd said, walking into the room.

A chorus of "oooooohhhhhhhhhhh" echoed through the room, followed by Aelita's girlish giggling

About 10 minutes later, Ulrich and Yumi walked in, and they sat on the bed.

"So, what's up?" Ulrich asked, stretching.

"We found an MP3 Player!" Aelita shrieked, holding the bag up. She then opened the bag and showed them the MP3 player with matching earbuds.

"…And?" Ulrich said, raising his eyebrow at that.

"We wanted you two to be here when we started messing with it," Aelita said, setting it down.

"Well, we're here now, so let's look at it," Yumi said, picking up the little device. "Hey Jeremie, do you have a pair of speakers that are compatible with the headphone connector?" She asked, looking up from the little screen.

"I think so," Jeremie said, getting up and looking around. "Here we go!" He shouted, producing a small set of speakers.

"Well, then let's see what's on it," Yumi said.

"One setback. We don't know how to turn it on," Jeremie pointed out.

"Hmm…what's this?" Ulrich asked, taking the music player from Yumi. He held this little switch on the top to the side by the power icon, and after a few seconds, the screen popped to life. Once the screen came up, it displayed the name of the last song the owner (me) had been listening to.

"Has anyone heard of the song "Beautiful Liar" by Beyonce and Shakira?" Ulrich asked, showing the screen. The background had blue ice crystals and the words were on the screen in white.

"Umm…I heard Sissi talking about it once…" Odd said, looking thoughtful _(A.N.: Don't hurt yourself, Odd. :P JK)_

"Well, push play!" Aelita shrieked, jumping up and down on Jeremie's bed.

"Ok, Aelita, calm down!" Yumi said, taking the device from Ulrich and pressing play. The music rang through the room.

_He said I'm worth it, his one desire  
I know things about 'em that you wouldn't wanna read about  
He kissed me, his one and only, (yes) beautiful Liar  
Tell me how you tolerate the things that you just found out about_

_You never know  
Why are we the ones who suffer  
I have to let go  
He won't be the one to cry_

_(Ay) Let's not kill the karma  
(Ay) Let's not start a fight  
(Ay) It's not worth the drama  
For a beautiful liar  
Can't we laugh about it (Ha Ha Ha)  
(Oh) It's not worth our time  
(Oh) We can live without 'em  
Just a beautiful liar_

"Ok, let's see what else is on it," Odd said, grabbing it and pressing the back arrow. He came to a menu and selected 'Music Library', and scrolled through the following menu and selected 'All Tracks'.

"Wow, this girl's got a lot of songs on here!" Odd said.

"How do you know it's a girl?" Jeremie questioned.

"Three ways. One, the MP3 player is pink, two, the name is Sammie, and three, some of the songs include some really girly ones, like Show Stopper, Don't Cha, Big Girls Don't Cry, and Fergalicious, which are all songs I've heard Sissi mention, talk about, or even singing." Odd said.

"Okay…" Yumi said, surprised that Odd had figured it out on his own.

"Well, anything good?" Ulrich asked.

"Eh, some country, some show tunes, some rock. She's got quite a selection. Has anyone heard of the song 'Breaking Free'?" Odd asked

"Nope, why don't you push play?" Aelita asked. Odd obliged, and music began playing through the speakers.

_  
We're soarin', flyin'  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach_

If we're trying  
So we're breaking free

You know the world can see us  
In a way that's different than who we are

Creating space between us  
'Til we're separate hearts

But your faith it gives me strength  
Strength to believe

_  
We're breakin' free  
We're soarin'  
Flyin'  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
If we're trying  
Yeah, we're breaking free  
Oh, we're breakin' free  
Ohhhh_

Can you feel it building  
Like a wave the ocean just can't control  
Connected by a feeling  
Ohhh, in our very souls  
Rising 'til it lifts us up  
So every one can see  
We're breaking free

Odd then paused it and said "I've heard that song before…somewhere."

Yumi looked at him and said: That's one of the songs from that Disney movie (_I don't own High School Musical)_

Odd looked at her, then hit himself in the forehead and muttered "Duh.'

Ulrich then stole the small rectangle from Odd. "What else is there?" He then stared scrolling down through the song choices. "…Defying Gravity?" He then clicked on the song.

_Unlimited  
Together we're unlimited  
Together we'll be the greatest team  
There's ever been  
Glinda -  
Dreams, the way we planned 'em_

GLINDA  
If we work in tandem:

BOTH  
There's no fight we cannot win  
Just you and I  
Defying gravity  
With you and I  
Defying gravity

ELPHABA  
They'll never bring us down!  
(spoken) Well? Are you coming?

GLINDA  
I hope you're happy  
Now that you're choosing this

ELPHABA  
(spoken) You too  
(sung) I hope it brings you bliss

BOTH  
I really hope you get it  
And you don't live to regret it  
I hope you're happy in the end  
I hope you're happy, my friend:

ELPHABA  
So if you care to find me  
Look to the western sky!  
As someone told me lately:  
"Ev'ryone deserves the chance to fly!"  
And if I'm flying solo  
At least I'm flying free  
To those who'd ground me  
Take a message back from me  
Tell them how I am  
Defying gravity  
I'm flying high  
Defying gravity  
And soon I'll match them in renown  
And nobody in all of Oz  
No Wizard that there is or was  
Is ever gonna bring me down!

Ulrich then paused it again. "…Any ideas?"

Odd thought about it for a minute. "Oh! It's from this musical, Wicked." (_A.N.: Don't own it)_

Ulrich then twitched. "Okay then…next!" He then pressed the skip button.

Now, I leave my MP3 on shuffle, so no one knows what will come up next…

_Just when you learned the game of life  
All the rules seen aren't right  
Whoa, whoa go figure_

It seems so wrong to even try  
But taking a chance never felt so right  
Whoa, whoa go figure

You have a dream  
You wanna be  
The center of the story  
Just when you think its going  
You find a way to keep it going on

Sometimes you fall before you fly  
Sometimes you laugh when you should cry  
Go figure  
When things got messed up  
You wanted to give up  
Nothing seemed right but turned out fine  
Go figure, go figure  
Whoa, whoa  


Yumi then paused the song. "More Disney. Wow." _(A.N. Don't own Go Figure) _ She then pressed skip again.

_  
He had it coming  
He had it coming  
He only had himself to blame  
If you'd have been there  
If you'd have seen it_

I betcha you would have done the same!

Pop!

Six!

Squish!

Uh Uh

Cicero

Lipschitz!

You know how people  
have these little habits  
That get you down. Like Bernie.  
Bernie like to chew gum.  
No, not chew. POP.  
So I came home this one day  
And I am really irritated, and I'm  
looking for a bit of sympathy  
and there's Bernie layin'  
on the couch, drinkin' a beer  
and chewin'. No, not chewin'.  
Poppin'. So, I said to him,  
I said, "you pop that  
gum one more time..."  
and he did.  
So I took the shotgun off the wall  
and I fired two warning shots...   
...into his head.

He had it coming  
He had it coming  
He only had himself to blame

If you'd have been there  
If you'd have heard it  
I betcha you would  
Have done the same!

Yumi then paused the music again. "Wow…She must really like musicals…" _(A.N.: Don't own Chicago)_

Odd, Ulrich, and Jeremie stared at my MP3 in horror.

Ulrich twitched. "She…is really…messed up." Ulrich and Jeremie nodded in agreement.

Aelita snagged the MP3. "What's next?" She pressed the next button.

_GALINDA: _

_Whenever I see someone less fortunate than I, _

_And let's face it, who isn't less fortunate than I? _

_My tender heart tends to start to bleed. _

_And when someone needs a makeover, _

_I simply have to take over! _

_I know, I know exactly what they need! _

_And even in your case, _

_Though it's the toughest case I've yet to face, _

_Don't worry, I'm determined to succeed! _

_Follow my lead, _

_And yes indeed, you will be... _

_POPULAR! _

_You're gonna be popular! _

_I'll teach you the proper poise,_

_When you talk to boys, _

_Little ways to flirt and flounce, _

_ooh! _

_I'll show you what shoes to wear! _

_How to fix your hair! _

_Everything that really counts to be... _

_POPULAR! _

_I'll help you be popular! _

_You'll hang with the right cohorts, _

_You'll be good at sports, _

_Know the slang you've got to know. _

_So let's start, _

_'Cause you've got an awfully long way to go! _

Aelita than clicked pause. "Ok…that was…unique." Everyone agreed.

Odd looked at the screen. "Let's see what's under video!" He clicked back to the main menu, and selected video, and then selected TV. I have only one category, and Odd selected it.

Odd scrolled through. "Okay, which sounds cooler, Fanning the Flames, Girl's Night Out, or Boxed Up Fury?" _(A.N.: Don't own Danny Phantom, and I have more, I just don't want to sit here and list them.)_

Ulrich sat there and contemplated the choices. "I don't really wanna watch a video right now. How about we go for now, and we'll try to find the owner tomorrow?"

"Aww! Ten more minutes!" Aelita whined, pouting.

Jeremie looked up from his computer. "I guess, Aelita…"

"Yay!" Aelita squealed, before snagging the rectangle back from Odd. "Now, what else is there?" She continued scrolling through the songs. "Hmm…Jump to the Rhythm?" Aelita then selected the song.

_Oh, Do-Do-Do-Do-Do-Do-Do-Do-Do Yeah_

_Oh jump in_

_Woah-oh Yeah_

_I used to think that winning was what everyone else said_

_But then he showed me a picture of_

_Me being myself yeah_

_You make me feel so special inside_

_Like there was nothing that I couldn't try_

_I'll always feel like a winner it's true_

_With you_

_[Chorus_

_You make me wanna_

_Jump to the rhythm_

_And step to the music_

_All in together lets show_

_How we do it_

_Step to the rhythm and dance_

_To the music_

Aelita then yawned and stretched. "That's enough for tonight. Tomorrow, we can see about finding the owner, but for now, let's just get some sleep." The others agreed, and said their goodbyes as Jeremie put away his speakers and rewound the headphones around the MP3, sticking it back into its little tan bag. Jeremie set it by his keyboard, and laid down for the night. Little did they know what XANA had in store…


End file.
